


Feathered Friends [Intermission]

by Blue1Jay



Series: Feathered Friends [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M, Tag later, too lazy now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Part 2 of the series is gonna be a collection of one-shots that take place anytime from the prologue until the main part of the story which is currently on hold due to wanting to work on other projects.However, these one-shots are important to the Feathered Friends canon!
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck & Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Series: Feathered Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/970425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who has been reading this series!  
Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

Journalism wasn't the only talent Daisy had and she certainly proved that today. Ten months ago Donald and Uno approached her with a request- to be their wedding planner and she had enthusiastically accepted. Planning a wedding for one of her best friends and his significant other who was an android? She was going to make it the best wedding Duckburg-- no, the world had ever seen! Whenever she wasn't busy with work at the Duckburg Gazette, she was with Donald and Uno as she was their wedding planner.  
-  
Ten months passed, Daisy had booked the wedding for spring and on a beach. Spring was well-known for being the season of New Beginnings and the lovely couple enjoyed taking strolls on the beach and taking the triplets to play in the sand. The cake was vanilla on all three layers, coated with chocolate frosting and decorated in edible sailboats and seashells that were made of sugar with two male ducks kissing while holding onto each other as if they were waltzing. The arch was decorated all over with beautiful red Camellias and Fire Lillies as they were Donald's favorite kind of flowers. The invitations were navy blue, but the information written was in mint green and each person that was on the guest list received a small starfish that was uniquely colored to look match said guest's favorite color, which was both the most frustrating and fun part to do in Daisy's opinion. The food filled with a wide variety of different fish cooked in almost every way possible with a variety of fruits and vegetables to go along with it.  
-  
"Oh, Daisy!" Minnie squealed excitedly. "You truly have gone all out for him!"  
-  
Daisy also squealed excitedly. "Why, of course! If anyone deserves the perfect wedding experience, it's Donald! He's done so much for not just me, but the world!"  
-  
"Not so loud, Daisy!" Her best friend scolded, shushing her. "Not everyone here knows about the life he once had, remember? Plus Donald left that life behind."  
-  
Daisy huffed, clearly annoyed by the whole situation. "Well, enough of that! Let's have this wedding!" She cheered, her mood instantly perking at the thought of the wedding. "If anyone deserves happiness right now- it's Donald!"  
-  
Donald was pacing back and forth while his best man and best friend Mickey watched with worry. The triplets were playing on the beach with Max and Goofy.  
-  
"Can I really do this, Mickey?" He continued pacing. "I love Uno more than anything, but...Marriage? What if my bad luck finds a way to ruin it--ruin him like it always does?! What if when the boys are older, they find out that Uno is an android they don't like him anymore?! What if-?!"  
-  
"Donald, life is full of mystery and surprises and not all of them could turn out bad like you always think!" He smiled, placing a hand on the duck's shoulder. "You got nothin' to worry about! The boys love Uno almost as much as you do and if your bad luck hasn't interfered yet, then maybe take it as a positive sign!"  
-  
"I...Guess I could." He hummed in thought, still nervous.  
-  
"You're just having wedding nerves, pal, it'll pass." Mickey reassured his best friend, giving him a few pats before heading on out to the end of the aisle, standing across from Uno's best man- Ducklair.  
-  
Donald looked at the mirror, giving himself a quick once over before approaching the end of the aisle. That's when he saw his soon-to-be husband Uno dressed in a black tuxedo- his throat was dry and his heart was racing. The same feeling he had when he first realized his feelings for Uno and that's how Donald realized that Mickey was right- it was just his wedding nerves. Clearing his throat, the former superhero smiled and extended his hand to the android. Returning his smile, Uno took hold of Donald's hand as the two walked up the aisle together- their friends and families watching happily.  
-  
The minister was an old friend of Donald's- Hoarce Horsecollar, who gave the duck a smile and a nod. "Before we start, might I say that I couldn't be more happy if I was the minister of the President's weddin'!" He chuckled, as did everyone else. "Folks, today is the day we bring together Donald Fauntleroy Duck and Uno 'One' Ducklair in holy matrimony. Lord knows there's never seen a love like this, but He also knows that it is a beautiful and blessed love that shall always be cherished just as any other's should."  
-  
The ladies in attendance awwed at the sentiment.  
-  
"Donald Fauntleroy Duck," The horse addressed, continuing once Donald smiled. "Do you take Odin Uno Ducklair to be your husband- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?"  
-  
The former hero gave the android's hand a squeeze as he looked lovingly into his future husband's eyes. "I do."  
-  
"Do you, Odin Uno Ducklair take Donald Fauntleroy Duck to be your husband- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor as long as you both shall live?"  
-  
Uno had returned not only the loving squeeze, but the loving gaze as well. "I do."  
-  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband." Horace smiled.  
-  
Donald pulled Uno in for a kiss as everyone in attendance cheered happily for the new married couple.


	2. A condemned man and a broken man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruxo visits Vigilante before the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Surprise at the end of the chapter and translations!

Before the trial, Bruxo managed to call in a favor from Hooter to have five minutes alone with the accused, to which the old owl had agreed upon, offering apologies before having Chief Agent Grizzlykoff escort the former hero to the room of the accused.

-

“I would be not trying anything funny.” The bear warned, turning his head to look at the parrot with a glare. “I have taken precaution of putting anti-magic ward in room in case you showed up. The days of Feathered Friends breaking rules are over.”

-

The green parrot tilted his hat over his head to avoid looking at the SHUSH agent. “I’m here for personal matters, this has nothing to do with the Feathered Friends.” He said coldly, though there was a hint of anger in his tone as well. He blamed this entire thing on Scrooge, he should be the one on trial, not the love of his life!

-

The agent opened the door, revealing a conference room where Vigilante sat in a chair at the end of the long oval-shaped table. The accused hero looked up to his fiancé and smiled. “Bruxo, what a pleasant surprise!”

-

“Remember, five minutes.” Grizzlykoff gruffed, closing the door shut and stood outside the door. The walls were soundproof so he would not hear what the two would be talking about.

-

Bruxo rushed over to the rooster, tears in his eyes and hugged him. “Meu amor, are you alright?”

-

Vigilante smiled at the hug, wanting to hug the other back, but could not as his hands were not only cuffed together with power dampening cuffs, but cuffed to the table as well. Instead he gently nuzzled his cheek against the other’s affectionately. “Si, all things considered…”

-

The parrot pulled away and looked into the rooster’s eyes. “Come on, I’m getting you out of here. We’ll go live on an uninhabited and uncharted island where nobody can find us!”

-

“The wards—”

-

“My former teacher taught me a spell to get by them, so they won’t be an issue.” With a wave of his hand a key appeared in his hand. “Let’s go.”

-

Vigilante frowned and shook his head. “I am staying, Zé.”

-

His eyes widened, but then smiled. “I get it, you’re going to plead innocent!”

-

The rooster shook his head again. “Hooter still has faith in us, and he said if the imposters are caught that he can let me go free of all charges. It’s a good—”

-

“How is it good?!” Bruxo exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table in anger, the tears rolling down his cheek.

-

“It may not seem like it now, but in the long run it’ll be good for all of us heroes to have our names cleared!” He put his hang on top of Bruxo’s. “Por favor, mi amor…It’s the right thing to do.”

-

“I don’t give a damn about the others or the right thing, I only care about you!” Bruxo shouted, retracting his hand as he looked down then onto the ring on his finger. He felt sad, he felt anger, he felt regret. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

-

“Zé…?”

-

“I don’t want to hear from you until you’re free!” The parrot cried as he ran out of the room. Leaving Vigilante looking down in shock as tears fell down his cheeks. Both of their hearts broke that day, but while one had hope that they’d be together again, the other had none.

-

The days turned to weeks, which turned to months, then into years… José had lived alone in his new apartment, spending his days wasting away on gambling, smoking, and alcohol. He even picked up his old habit of coning people. He never returned the calls he’d get from any of his friends, he was a broken man, a shell of his former self…That was how he’ll remain until either Panchito is released or the day he dies…He’s pretty sure death will come for him before the love of his life is ever released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
~~TRANSLATIONS~~  
Meu amor- My love (Portuguese)  
Por favor- Please (Spanish)  
Mi amor- My love (Spanish)  
The fantastic art is made by one of my besties Gina, give her a follow! https://ginyang98.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
